Mecha saur
]] Mecha saur is a tool in the game Rubble Trouble Tokyo and the eighth boss of the game Nitrome Must Die. Appearance Rubble Trouble Tokyo The mecha saur is a giant robot meant to resemble Mecha-Godzilla from the Godzilla movies. The robot has two big legs with a tail supporting its body. It has a body which partly exposes its inside metal, and on the body lies the beasts arms. A big metal neck is attached to the body, which on top holds the destructive head. The head is made out of many pieces of metal, and as the main use of the tool, can fire a mega laser which can destroy a line of blocks instantly, as well as others if it is kept in the same place. Nitrome Must Die In Nitrome Must Die, the mecha saur appears exactly the same as the Rubble Trouble Tokyo one, the only difference being the wires and the mechanical device placed near the waist of the metal creature. Other than those differences, it is exactly the same sprite as the Rubble Trouble Tokyo one. Game information Rubble Trouble Tokyo The mecha saur is introduced on level two, where it is said Garry bought it as a toy. When the mecha saur is brought out, the player has to place it somewhere. Then the mecha saur will walk in the direction of the mouse, and upon holding the left mouse key, it will cease walking, stay in one position, and rotate its head following the player's mouse cursor, releasing the mouse key will cause the beast to fire its mega laser, which is very devastating. If the mecha saur walks into buildings will destroy all blocks in front of it up to its head. Game description Mecha Saur Click to place the mighty Mechzilla down. Then make it walk left or right by moving by moving the mouse to the left or right of it. Click and hold to aim its Mega Laser, then release to unleash the destructing!!! Nitrome Must Die The mecha saur appears as in Nitrome Must Die on floor eighty, as the eighth boss of the game. It, unlike the other bosses, does not have any phases, rather is one battle consisting of a few moves, with some added as the battle ensues. 'Battle' At the start of the battle, the mecha saur will be in the middle of the room. For the entire battle, the mecha saur walks to one side of the room, turns around, and walks to the other side. Once getting to one side of the room, the mecha saur will reverse direction, and every time fire its laser, moving its head 120° every time before stopping. The weak point of the mecha saur is its back, which contains an exposed mechanical device. The player can shoot it by standing on the middle platform close to the floor, and trying to get behind the mecha saur so they can damage it. The mecha saur cracks the floor while walking, and due to its heavy weight causes fragments of the ceiling to fall and break upon the top platforms. When its health reaches a certain point, when it fires its laser, it will start at a different point and end at a different point, sometimes firing its laser down then coming back up again. Stone platforms located at both sides of the level, in the middle, and at the top block the mecha saur's laser, so even if the player gets trapped in front of the mecha saur they can avoid being hit. When it's health is depleted, it explodes. The player is unable to walk through the mecha saur, forcing them to use the platforms to get to the other side of it to attack it. MechaSaur.gif|The mecha-saur moving Other appearances *Nitrome 2.0 skin - The mecha saur appears walking on a road. Mecha_saur_-_Nitrome_2.0_skin.png|The mecha saur in the Nitrome 2.0 skin Trivia * The mecha saur is most likely a reference to Mechagodzilla from the Godzilla movies. * Barry controls the mecha saur with a remote. * The mecha saur appears in the Nitrome.com 2.0 skin, walking behind the Off The Rails characters. * Category:Bosses Category:Interactive objects Category:Tools Category:Robots